Désir charnel
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Un vampire attaque une personne pour lui faire subir tout les plaisirs des sens, les joies du sexe... Une fic' de quoi éveiller vos sens et mettre votre sang en ébullition en quelques mots... COMPLETE
1. Une nuit de debauche avec un Vampire

**Nuit de debauche avec un Vampire**

J'aperçois une silhouette, fine et féline. Elle s'approche de moi. Ses traits se font plus nets. C'est un homme. Tout habillé de noir. En quelques minutes il est devant moi. Il me regarde comme s'il allait me faire avouer n'importe quoi rien qu'en le regardant. Un regard si pénétrant et si hypnotisant à la fois.

Quelque chose caresse mes lèvres. Un baiser. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et chaste. Une plume qui nous frôle, nous caresse, nous découvre. Un baiser passionné. Je ne le connais pourtant pas. Des caresses sauvages. Des mains expertes explorent mon corps. Des mains glacées en plein été. Je frissonne de plaisir. Je soupire de satisfaction.

Un nuage se retire. La lune se dévoile. Un faisceau de lumière l'éclaire. Il est pâle. Il est beau. Une bouche rouge. Rougie par nos baisers ? Une beauté inquiétante, captivante. Une chemise noire qui fait ressortir sa blancheur et attire mon regard. Elle est ouverte, laissant apparaître son corps d'Apollon. Mon regard exprime de l'envie. Il le sait. Un sourire carnassier vient se dessiner sur les fines lèvres du bel inconnu. Une impression de déjà vu quand je me plonge dans deux océans noirs comme la nuit. Bien vite, le peu de mes pensées encore cohérentes disparaît de la surface de la Terre quand une main puissante et ferme me plaque contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre et étroite.

Ma chemise vole. Je frissonne. Des baisers dans mon cou. Une langue dessine des arabesques sur mon torse. Des dents me mordillent les tétons. Ma bouche gémit. Je me cambre. Ma ceinture est défaite. Mon bouton a sauté, la fermeture éclair est descendue. Une main se faufile. Je retiens ma respiration. Quelques caresses sur mon sexe à travers le tissu gênant. Je respire normalement, mon jean qui glisse. Une caresse, un frôlement. Je frémis. Instinctivement mes cuisses s'écartent légèrement. Des doigts fins et joueurs s'amusent avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Le tissu glisse. Je soupire de contentement. Il a disparu à mes pieds.

La chemise du brun aux yeux d'ébène a disparu. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Son torse est doux, sa peau est aussi légère au toucher que de la soie. Un baiser doux, possessif. Une langue s'infiltre. Une danse. Une guerre. Un besoin de dominer l'autre. Il gagne. Sa bouche glisse dans mon cou. Un suçon, possessif. Je pousse un petit cri. J'ai été surpris. Un doigt en moi caresse mon sexe pour faire passer la douleur. Un second. Je me contracte puis je bouge les hanches. Je mets mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Un troisième. Je me laisse faire. Je trouve ça plaisant. Je gémis. J'en redemande. Il retire ces doigts. J'en suis malheureux, fustré.

Il prend mes lèvres avec une certaines violence. Cela m'étonne. Ses dents me coupent la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue se fait coquine. Elle me lèche la perle de sang et il m'embrasse avec passion, sauvagerie et violence. D'un coup de rein. D'un cri aigu. Il me pénètre. Sans que je le sache il me fait sien. Une larme coule. Il la lèche. Je souris et je bouge. Il me sourit et fait des vas et viens lents puis de plus en plus rapides. Ma tête bascule en arrière. Je vois des étoiles. Le septième ciel approche. Un cri rauque. J'ai joui dans sa main. Il ne tarde pas à venir, lui aussi. Deux bouts pointus égratignent puis s'enfoncent dans mon cou. Un Vampire. Je sens mon sang couler dans sa bouche. Il se retire. Lèche les deux trous. Me dépose sur une couverture. Il s'allonge près de moi. Je vois flou. Je dors. Je perçois tout de même deux mots venant sûrement de lui : « désir charnel ».

Le lendemain, je me réveille. Seul. Habillé. Allongé dans la sombre ruelle. Un papier déposé près de moi. Deux mots y sont inscrits : « désir charnel ». Etait-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? Je touche mon cou. Je souris. Deux petites croûtes ont remplacé les deux trous. Je me sens. Je sens... le sexe. J'éclate de rire. Il FAUT que je retrouve cet homme qui m'a fait perdre la tête le temps d'une nuit.

J'éspère sincerement que ça vous a plut! Cliquez sur GO pour tout me dire!


	2. Quelques mots sur un papier

**Quelques mots sur un papier...**

Cela fait déjà deux jours que mes pensées sont entièrement dirigées vers cet homme. Un inconnu. Un vampire. Et pourtant quelque chose en moi le réclame.  
En tant qu'Auror, j'ai accès à la liste complète des créatures magiques, donc des vampires. C'est mon unique chance de le retrouver, mon dernier espoir…

Je pense sans cesse à lui. Cet homme si désirable. Ces mains expertes. Cette bouche sur la mienne. Ces mains dans mes cheveux. Cette langue sur mon corps. A chaque fois mon esprit se perd dans ces détails, et mon bas-ventre ne fait que réagir.

Après la guerre, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy. Lui aussi est Auror mais par rapport à moi, il a un avantage. Son parrain est son contact avec les vampires. J'ai dit à Drago que je ferais tout pour revoir cet homme !

Il m'a proposé de retourner sur le lieu de notre première rencontre et d'attendre, pour voir s'il revenait. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais avant, je me suis documenté sur les vampires, j'ai discuté avec Drago et Hermione, tous deux très bien informés sur le sujet. Ils ont examiné mes marques. Rien d'inquiétant, il n'a pas fait de moi un vampire.

Pour tout vous dire, là je suis à l'endroit précis où il m'avait laissé...  
J'appréhende son arrivée ! Et si cette fois il finissait ce qu'il avait commencé ? S'il me tuait ? J'aimerais d'abord savoir qui il est !

Je fais de petits allers-retours à l'endroit même où je suis. J'ai chaud. Je pose mon front contre la pierre froide du mur. Ça me fait un bien fou. Je gémis de satisfaction. Je repense à cet homme si doux et violent à la fois. Ma nuque est exposée au rayon de la lune. Une langue brûlante parcourt mon cou. Je frissonne. Deux bras puissants se placent de chaque côté. Je me sens piégé. Je me retourne prudemment. Les yeux de ma Némésis me fixent.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je suis un Gryffondor tout de même ! Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux quelques instants, mais je les enlève soudainement. Il me regarde bizarrement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » je lui demande d'une voix à la fois tremblante et avide de savoir. Il ne répond que par un petit sourire. Je comprends qu'il ne va sûrement pas me le dire tout de suite.  
On s'embrasse sauvagement et on se sépare pour reprendre un peu notre respiration. Je le repousse doucement et j'enlève lentement ma chemise vert bouteille. Une fois par terre, je commence à me caresser. Je gémis lorsque mes doigts durcissent mes tétons. Je me cambre. J'ouvre ma ceinture et ma braguette et envoie le jean au loin. Je gémis de plus en plus fort tandis que je me caresse la bosse du boxer. Je vois le vampire adossé sur le mur d'en face de l'étroite ruelle. Bouche ouverte, joues rougies, la respiration haletante mais surtout, je vois ses mains se dépêcher d'enlever ses vêtements. Rien qu'en me regardant il laisse échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Je me sépare de mon dernier vêtement et commence à faire de légers va-et-vient. Mais ces va-et-vient me font pencher la tête en arrière. Et je gémis fortement.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise mêlé à du plaisir quand le vampire se colle à moi et nous allonge par terre, sur sa cape. Nos érections se frôlent et nous gémissons à l'unisson. Un doigt se présente à l'entrée de mon intimité mais je prends fermement la main et l'approche de ma bouche. Je suce trois doigts avec provocation, en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sens son désir grandir plus encore.  
Je lâche enfin ses doigts et nos dents s'entrechoquent dans la précipitation de s'embrasser avec fougue, désir et sauvagerie.

Le premier doigt s'infiltre en moi, suivi par un deuxième et troisième doigt.  
Voyant que je ne souffre pas de cette intrusion, il retire ses doigts et place son érection devant mon intimité. D'un regard, il demande mon autorisation. Un simple hochement de tête de ma part lui fait comprendre que je suis prêt.  
Il commence à rentrer en douceur mais je le prends par les fesses et l'enfonce en moi. Ce soir j'ai besoin de violence, de sauvagerie. Et il me donne ce que je veux. Il s'enfonce encore et encore en moi de plus en plus vite puis d'un coup il sort et s'enfonce en moi plusieurs fois. La chaleur est au maximum. Mon sang est comme du magma en ébullition. Je bascule ma tête en arrière puis vers la droite. Avant que j'atteigne le septième ciel, il me mord doucement. Je ressens dix fois plus de plaisir. Je hurle de plaisir en même temps que lui. On est en osmose. Il lèche la plaie et m'embrasse tendrement. Je n'ai presque plus de force, seulement assez pour lui poser une question. Toujours la même : « Qui es-tu ? ». Comme la dernière fois, j'ai juste le temps de voir qu'il nous enroule dans la cape et je m'endors directement.

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui me réveille en sursaut. Il est encore parti. Je regarde ma montre : trois heures douze du matin. Il est tôt et pourtant je n'ai plus sommeil. Je me trouve habillé dans la sombre ruelle. Un morceau de parchemin que je déplie à la hâte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es bien plus qu'un simple coup ! Je t'aime Harry Potter ! »  
Je suis perturbé, déstabilisé… une foule de sentiments s'entrechoquent en moi.


	3. Le début d'une longue nuit

Je suis navrée du retard que j'ai pris dans cette fic'! Mes devoirs m'ont pris une bonne partie de mon temps! Et en plus l'inspiration m'avait quittée!

Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent avec attention et qui ont la patience d'attendre mes chapitres!

Je sais que sur ce chapitre j'ai été assez sadique [ En bonne serpentarde... mais la suite arrivera dans pas longtemps!!!

**Le début d'une longue nuit...**

J'ai besoin de lui comme il a besoin de moi. Et pourtant ce n'est pas pour les même raisons. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est rencontre mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

Nuit après nuit nos corps s'emmêlent, transpirent, dansent l'un contre l'autre. Une journée sans lui c'est la fin du monde, je suis accro.  
Avec lui, dans ses bras je me sens protégé!

Un soir d'aout, je suis de nouveau retourne le voir, mais cette fois-ci je n'allais pas foncer dans ses bras, me faire dévorer par sa bouche et par ses yeux. Ce soir je voulais connaitre son identité. Je connaitrais son identité!  
Drago m'a avoue connaitre l'identité de cet homme si merveilleux. Malheureusement pour moi il ne veut rien me révéler et cela m'énerve énormément!

Assis dans cette ruelle à peine éclairée par les rayons argentes de la lune, je réentends le son de sa voix me disant ces quelques mots: « désir charnel ».

Le désir de la chair, le plaisir de la chair. Mon esprit dérive. Nos corps enflamment. Nos gestes sauvages. Nos mouvements coordonnés. Nos caresses. Nos baisers. Toutes ces nuits il a réveille mes sens. Plaisir des sens. Mon corps brulant contre la pierre froide du mur. Et cette impression de sécurité quand il me prend dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse. Cette sensation qu'on fait une même personne quand nos corps s'emboitent. Cette sensation de bien-être quand nos orgasmes éclatent. Ce désir qui monte rien qu'en se regardant, se déshabillant du regard.

Ma bouche est entrouverte. Mon souffle saccade. Mon sexe gorge de sang. Mon sang est en ébullition. Ma chemise entrouverte. Je libère mon sexe. Je commence par de lent va-et-vient puis plus rapide. Ma bouche lâche des gémissements. Je me cambre. Ma tète bascule sur le cote. Une langue brulante et taquine englobe mon gland. Je pousse un râle de contentement. Il est venu!

Il arrête! J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Sur ses lèvres il y a un sourire pervers voir... Serpentard! Ce n'est pas possible!  
Il s'approche lentement de moi et me prend dans ses bras. D'un coup nous transplanons. Je panique. Ou m'emmène-t-il?

On atterrit dans une chambre sombre. La encore la lune passe par la fenêtre pour endosser le rôle de la voyeuse, elle est au premier rang. Elle, elle sait tout sur cette relation. Peut-être même qu'elle sait qui il est.  
Il me laisse visiter cette chambre assez grande. Un lit immense avec des draps en coton vert fonce prend une grande partie de la chambre. Il y a aussi un bureau avec un siège en cuir. Des morceaux de bois craquent dans une cheminée. C'est la première fois que je vois une cheminée allumée en plein mois d'Aout! Un canapé et un fauteuil de cuir noir sont places en face de la cheminée.  
Je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde bizarrement. Et pour la première fois depuis presque un mois il me parle.

-Assis toi. Mets-toi à l'aise! me dit-il

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Ensuite il me tend un verre de whisky pur feu. J'ai l'impression que je vais en avoir besoin ce soir. J'accepte volontiers.

- Drago m'a dis que tu étais venue pour me parler! Alors parlons!

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Comment sait-il? Drago...? Et puis dit comme ca! Ca sonne comme un ordre.

- C'est Drago qui m'a prévenu... Je savais bien que l'anonymat ne te convenait pas!  
- Qui es-tu? Je demande avec fébrilité malgré l'appréhension qui se trahissait dans ma voix


	4. Et si au fond de moi, je le savais?

La peur me gagne. Et si finalement je ne voulais plus savoir ? Et si je préférais l'anonymat ? Et si c'était quelqu'un que je déteste ? Le verrais-je d'une autre façon ou est-ce que je le détesterais comme avant ?  
Mais si ça se trouve c'est un inconnu ! Pas de panique Harry ! C'est sûrement un vampire fan du héros ! Oh non… pitié, que ce ne soit pas ça !

- Tu sais que tu paniques pour rien, là ? me lance l'inconnu avec amusement.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, ce qu'il remarque tout de suite vu qu'il reprend la parole :

- Je suis très bon legilimens... Et maintenant pour répondre à ta question...

La tension était palpable entre nous.

- Je suis...  
- Attendez ! criai-je, saisi d'une panique irraisonnée.  
- Tu ne veux plus savoir ? me demande-t-il étonné.  
- Si, bien sûr que si ! Disons que... j'ai peur d'être choqué ! Et j'aimerais... que nous... une dernière fois... bafouillai-je.

Il sourit avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ce sourire. Ces dents. Ses crocs qui griffent ma chair, qui se plantent dans ma gorge.  
J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me jette sur ses lèvres, si roses, si douces, si masculines...  
Ses yeux pétillent de malice mais un voile de pur désir assombrit les iris déjà noirs.  
Il joue avec ma lèvre inférieure, il me la mordille, il tire dessus avec ses dents. Il me fait une légère entaille et lèche mon sang avec délice, avec provocation. Je gémis contre sa bouche. J'en ai marre de gémir comme une vierge ! Je vais le faire gémir, le faire crier...  
Je le prends par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Il a éveillé une bête qui sommeillait en moi. Je ne me reconnais pas...  
Je détache un par un les boutons de sa chemise rouge sang en frôlant du bout de mes doigts son torse puis je glisse ma langue sur cette peau pâle. Je dessine des arabesques et un chemin vers l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Ce pantalon en toile si moulant laisse mon esprit imaginer ses fesses, et cette bosse qu'il ne peut cacher.

La ceinture saute et j'ouvre délicatement le pantalon en évitant de toucher l'objet de son plaisir, l'objet de mon plaisir...  
Le pantalon en toile vole vers le bureau, bientôt suivi de la chemise que j'avais laissée sur ses épaules.

Je remonte vers son visage et le baiser se fait sauvage, installant un rapport de dominant à dominé, excitant, provocant... Je me colle contre lui sous l'effet du baiser, je le prends par les fesses et le colle contre moi.

J'embrasse sa mâchoire, sous l'oreille, je lui mordille le lobe et lui susurre :

- Je sens que tu vas aimer ça...

Je l'embrasse profondément et me baisse rapidement, une fois à genoux devant lui je lui caresse les cuisses tout en enlevant lentement ce sous-vêtement définitivement trop gênant.  
Son érection se dresse désormais en face de ma bouche. Je me permets de rougir pendant un millième de seconde avant d'humidifier mes lèvres. Ce geste qui pourrait passer pour de la provocation est juste un tic. Il avance ses hanches vers ma bouche mais je l'attrape par les cuisses et le plaque contre le mur, c'est moi qui fais la fellation, c'est moi qui fais la loi.  
Mon sourire est charmeur, dangereux. Je lui lance un clin d'oeil qui veut tout dire...  
Mon souffle chaud sur son érection lui envoie des secousses dans tout le corps.  
J'empoigne son membre de toute ma main et commence à faire de légers va-et-vient. Rapidement l'homme en face de moi m'attrape par les cheveux et me pousse à prendre son érection en bouche. Un sourire narquois naît sur mes lèvres. Je prends donc d'abord le gland en bouche et le suçote comme si c'était une énorme sucette.  
Je me retire et le reprend d'un seul coup entièrement en faisant des va-et-vient beaucoup plus rapides. Les sensations m'ont fait relâcher la pression sur ses cuisses, il est désormais libre de ses mouvements. Il maintient ma tête fixe et son gland tape contre le fond de ma gorge. Je serre fortement les lèvres et il ne tarde pas à se lâcher dans ma bouche. J'avale d'un coup et remonte l'embrasser avec douceur.

Il embrasse ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma clavicule et remonte à mon oreille qu'il me mordille, tout en susurrant d'une voix rauque :

- Je veux te sentir en moi...

Je l'attire vers le lit et l'allonge tout en l'embrassant. Je n'ai jamais fait cela mais s'il a confiance en moi comme ça, c'est que je suis capable de le faire.  
Grâce à la magie sans baguette, j'attire le tube de lubrifiant qui était sur la table de nuit de l'inconnu, j'évite de lui poser des questions, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, il écarquille les yeux pendant un millième de seconde. Alors que je continue mon exploration dans son cou, je mets du lubrifiant sur mes doigts et lentement j'en rentre un, il bouge les hanches pour me pousser à continuer mon exploration de son antre. Je glisse un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il se crispe un instant et se force à se détendre mais malgré cela son anneau ne se détend pas.  
Avec mon autre main, je caresse son membre et ses bourses. Lentement l'anneau se desserre et il gémit. Je fais durer le plaisir pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'étaler du lubrifiant sur mon érection et de mettre un coussin sous ses fesses. Je me place devant son intimité et le regarde dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il se presse contre mon érection. Tout en gardant le contact visuel, je me glisse en lui avec douceur. Une fois entièrement en lui, je reste immobile, attendant le feu vert de mon amant. Je gémis quand mon vampire bouge ses hanches pour avoir beaucoup plus.  
Je ressors et rentre d'un seul coup, sous le coup mon amant se cambre et gémit fortement. Mon dieu que c'est bon d'entendre ses gémissements…  
Je recommence plusieurs fois et une fois habitué au pilonnage, je reste à l'intérieur, accélérant le rythme des va-et-vient. On ne tarde pas à voir le septième ciel. Des gouttes de sueur tombent de mon front sur son ventre et elles roulent vers le cou de mon amant. Avec ma langue je retrace son chemin et remonte l'embrasser.

- Veux-tu savoir maintenant ? me demande-t-il.  
- Oui...

Je me resserre contre lui comme si j'avais peur de le perdre. Mais c'est ça ! J'ai peur de le perdre. Je... je l'aime ?

- Severus Rogue...

Je l'embrasse, au fond c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su. Je m'endors sous le regard surpris de mon amant. J'ai désormais le coeur léger.  
Je m'endors l'esprit tranquille.

Endormi, je n'ai pas entendu Severus me dire "Je t'aime"...

Epilogue

Manoir Potter-Rogue

- Eileen, où es-tu ? hurle mon mari.  
- Sev', laisse ta fille un peu tranquille ! dis-je.

Alors que Severus s'entête à chercher notre fille, moi Harry Potter-Rogue regarde avec tendresse une photo de nous deux à notre mariage.

- Tu te rappelles comment on s'est rencontrés ? je lui demande alors qu'il me sert dans ses bras.  
- Oui et pas de la meilleure façon ! répond-il en rigolant.  
- Non... pour moi c'est la meilleure façon...  
- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas crié dessus cette nuit où je t'ai avoué qui j'étais.  
- Parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que je t'aimais...  
- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Alors qu'on s'embrassait, une petite tête brune aux yeux verts entra en courant.

- Papa, père ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ! annonça Eileen du haut de ses quinze ans.

Elle aussi a trouvée l'amour de sa vie...au fond d'elle-meme, elle le sais...


End file.
